Otabek Altin
Otabek Altin (alt. spelling: Otabek Altyn; Kazakh: Отабек Алтын; Japanese: オタベック・アルティン, Otabekku Arutin) is a Kazakh figure skater featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''.'' Background Five years prior to the Barcelona GPF, Otabek was a participant of a training camp run by Yakov Feltsman. It was his first year as a Junior, and due to his inability to keep up with the Russian skaters in his bracket, he was moved to the novice class where he met Yuri Plisetsky.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 11 It was then that Otabek decided not to carry on with ballet, realising there was no right way to skate. Afterwards, he moved around to train, from Russia to America, then to Canada. It has only been a year since he was able to return to his home rink in Almaty, Kazakhstan. Otabek made his Senior debut during the previous season and took bronze at Worlds. He received a silver at Skate America for the current season, and gold at the NHK Trophy. He is hugely popular in Kazakhstan and is considered a national hero. Appearance Otabek has dark brown eyes and short black hair styled in an undercut. He is relatively short for his age, though in real life this is common for male figure skaters competing in the singles disciple, such as the main cast of the series does. He is usually stoic and expressionless; though sometimes he wears a slightly moody expression. Short Program Otabek's short program outfit is meant to emphasize his representation of Kazakhstan.YURI!!! on Life Official Guidebook Personality Otabek is generally stoic and tends to be introverted, preferring to spend time alone rather than with other skaters. While he himself is shy and quiet, his skating is very eloquent and expressive. On rare occasions, Otabek's kindness reveals itself, such as him rescuing Yuri from the Yuri Angels, clapping when Phichit congratulated Yuuri and Victor on what he assumed to be their marriage, and during Yuri's free skate at the Grand Prix Final. Skills While Otabek is not initially known to have any special skills that make him stand out, Yuuri greatly admires Otabek's determination, believing it is Otabek's greatest strength. Nonetheless, Otabek's programs are known for their high technical difficulty. Relationships Yuri Plisetsky They become friends after Otabek rescues Yuri from his fan club. The two of them had first met five years prior, at a summer training camp run by Yakov. Otabek notes that he'd first began to notice Yuri because his eyes had looked like that of a soldier's, and tells him that he feels like they have a lot in common. Yuri is supportive of Otabek during the GPF short program, and Otabek does the same for Yuri during the free program. Otabek is strict with Yuri, not allowing Yuri to follow him to a club the evening after the GPF since Yuri is underage. However, Yuri tails Otabek to Poblenou, and becomes interested in Otabek's skill as a rock music DJ. Yuri requests to use the song that Otabek plays to be used for Yuri's new exhibition skate.''Yuri!!! on Ice Interview PASH+ (12 April 2017) (English translation) Otabek agrees last minute to join in Yuri's exhibition skate after Yuri sees Victor and Yuuri skate together for Stay Close to MeYuri!!! on Ice Side Story - Welcome to The Madness. During the exhibition skate, he assists Yuri in removing the latter's gloves, and "shoots" Yuri with a finger gun onto the ice. Yakov Feltsman Otabek had attended a summer training camp held by Yakov when he was younger, but the two currently do not have much of a relationship with each other, nor any interactions between them are shown in the anime. Jean-Jacques Leroy While Otabek rarely interacts with JJ, it was JJ that taught Otabek how to do a quad Salchow. Leo de la Iglesia Leo revealed to Yuri that he and Otabek are friendly with one another in the Welcome to The Madness special event manga, Leo mentioning that he follows Otabek's private Instagram. Programs Short - Samarkand Overture Free - Beethoven: Symphony No. 9, 2. Movement "Advent" -Genesis edition- Exhibition - Welcome to The Madness While this is not Otabek's exhibition skate per se, Otabek joins in with Yuri's new exhibition skate at the request of the latter, and assists with pulling off Yuri's gloves. Quotes * "Yuri Plisetsky had the unforgettable eyes of a soldier."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 10 (To Yuri) * "Now is the time for you to take center stage. The whole world is waiting for you... Don't forget what it is you want. Now is the time to take off. Fulfill your dream. Only you can make it reality. Live your life. Dance your dream. Sing, sing... Sing your own song. Do to the fullest, play to the fullest, and discover. Find your path, and go above and beyond it! Now is your beginning. Live your own life. Now is your beginning! This is your time!"Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 12 (GPF FS Monologue) Trivia * His first name is actually of Uzbek origin; the Kazakh equivalent would be Atabek (Атабек). Another possible equivalent is Otarbek (Отарбек). * Altyn/Altin (Алтын) means "gold" in Kazakh, as well as several Turkic languages. It is also a historic Russian currency. * Otabek is based off Kazakh skater and 2014 Olympic bronze medallist, Denis Ten, who was also born and based in Almaty, and often received teddy bear plushies of the fictional character Ted, like the teddy bear Otabek carries in Episode 12. He was also a musician in his free time, which is most likely where Otabek's DJ-ing hobby comes from. On the anniversary of Kazakhstan's independence, Denis Ten posted a picture of Otabek on his Instagram. Sadly, Ten passed away on July 19 2018 after he was stabbed in the thigh by two carjackers and lost more than 3L of blood https://www.nytimes.com/2018/07/19/sports/denis-ten-olympic-skater.html. * The city referenced in his short program, Samarkand, is a city in Uzbekistan and one of the oldest inhabited cities in Central Asia. It is a UNESCO (United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization) World Heritage Site. * One of Otabek's hobbies is working as a disk jockey.Pash! Magazine March 2017 Issue He enjoys working with rock music. * He also has many mischievous friends. * Otabek hates SNSKubo Mitsurou - Twitter but he updates his Instagram often. * His Instagram account is otabek-altin. His account is private. * The caption for his Instagram post reads: 'This escalator is so long. It's been a long time since I last came to Almaty.' * Otabek's Short Program, Samarkland Overture could possibly be a reference to Denis Ten's 2014 Olympic gala exhbition "Warriors of Kazakhstan", as he performed it in dedication to his homeland after becoming the bronze medallist of that Olympics. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Asia Category:Kazakhstan